My Dear Puppet
by queengenie
Summary: One-shot crossover featuring Hannibal and Count D. Count D gives Hannibal a mysterious doll that looks just like Will. Mainly just drabble.


**My Dear Puppet**

**Count D**

The apparent disconnect between the Count's thoughts and actions never failed to amuse him. On the outside, he remained cool and collected, his thin smile the only semblance of emotion to the world of humans. But on the inside, his hatred and his love for Leon churned and escalated, requiring him to constantly control himself. One false move and his mask would slip and shatter, revealing his true nature to the world. As darkness enveloped the pet shop, he knew he would have to practice the utmost self-discipline.

The blonde detective lay crumpled in the corner of his bedroom, passed out cold from the tea Count D had served him not five minutes ago. Delicate hands trembling, D reached for a doll he had fashioned in the exact likeness of the American detective. Leon rolled over onto his side and a moan escaped him as he stretched out his arms and felt around the ground blindly.

The Count knew he had only a limited amount of time before the detective woke. "I'm sorry my dear," he whispered. A part of him wondered why he even bothered apologizing to Leon. After all, this was for Leon's benefit. The detective needed someone to look out for him after all. Humans needed a helping hand from the gods every once in a while. And Leon was too reckless. The man would get himself killed one of these days unless he heeded the count's advice.

A few pricks of the Count's blood flowed from his fingertips as he stabbed them with the needle, quickly and painlessly. He allowed the blood to fall on the doll's heart, or more precisely the area where the doll's heart would be located. With one deft motion, D grabbed a pair of scissors off of his desk and snipped an inch of Leon's hair, which he then proceeded to sew onto the doll's head.

Yes, Leon had been far too reckless, ever since D had met him, actually. The man barged wherever he was not wanted, like the proverbial bull in the China shop. But not anymore.

**Hannibal**

The clock on the wall, Hannibal's wrist watch, and the clock on his desk all chimed 7:31p.m. And yet, Will was not there, even though his appointment was scheduled for 7:30 p.m. Hannibal paced around his office. To be late was, in his eyes, terribly rude.

Will fascinated Hannibal. Every fiber of his being, from his tasseled chestnut hair to the tips of his toes held the psychiatrist cannibal's full attention. The fact that Will was the only one capable of truly understanding him, of understanding all serial killers, only fueled his fascination further, like adding kindling to a fire. Hannibal wanted to set Will free, to see him in action, to see him as he truly could be.

To make him his equal.

**Count D **

With one swift movement, Count D stashed the doll in a desk drawer behind him at the precise moment Leon awoke. "Are you hurt, my dear detective?" Cool hands reached out to Leon and caressed him. "You fainted. I think the tea was too strong for you." Reaching out towards D, Leon slowly pushed himself up from the floor.

"I—I'm fine."He staggered towards the door, with the Count trailing only a few steps behind him.

"Take care!" cried out Count D. He waited until the detective rounded the street corner, before rushing back into the store and grabbing ahold of the doll. With this toy, he would always know what his dear detective was doing—and in this case, the doll marched along the edge of the desk, just as Leon continued his march home. A smirk graced the Count's face.

**Hannibal**

How do make a man your equal? That question, along with so many others, banged around in Hannibal's mind, pressing against the outer edges of his brain, struggling to get out. However, Hannibal did not have time to contemplate this train of thought, as a knock on the door startled him—Will had arrived.

Dark circles rimmed his eyes and tasseled hair eclipsed his vision. "Sorry I'm late," he mumbled. It was at that moment Will noticed the doll. "What is that?" he asked, noticing that the doll bared a shocking resemblance to himself.

Looking absolutely uninterested, Hannibal replied, "Oh, that? Nothing really. Just a doll. I bought it off a man I met in my travels in China. Delightful fellow."

Will, however, refused to leave the subject alone. "What sort of a man? Something about the doll bothered him. Maybe it was just the uncanny similarities it shared with him, but it didn't seem right. The doll almost looked like it was watching him. But that was silly. Right?

"You're curiosity never fails to astound me, Will. Now, shall we begin?" Hannibal gestured towards one of the chairs and Will sat. A smirk graced Hannibal's face. For all of Will's cleverness, he would never deduce that the doll could tell him exactly what Will was doing at every second of every day. There are some things not even logic can explain. After all, if he was to properly mold Will into his equal, it remained essentially that he be the one pulling the puppet strings.

**End. **

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed! I noticed a lot of similarities between Hannibal and Pet Shop of Horrors. Both stories revolve around a detective/investigator who inspects crime scenes and grows to develop an odd friendship of sorts with a mastermind murderer. Reviews are welcome. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
